


Tagged

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Top!Yata, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after, he’d felt pressure against his side, and he was aware that Saruhiko was leaning on him, breath tickling the redhead’s neck as the taller commented teasingly. “Hmm, uh oh,” he stated, running a hand over Misaki’s thigh. “Looks like someone has an idea.”</p>
<p>For the smut trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisloveisradiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/gifts).



> Warning: This is misaru. Like. Seriously. 
> 
> Yeah of course I'm back with pwp lol, but I was asked for this so the responsibility is not completely mine! Anyways, I think this is my longest pwp?? New level! I hope you all enjoy this, especially you Popcorn :)))

The slow, mechanical scratching seemed to echo throughout the store, and Misaki couldn’t help but tap his foot mercilessly as the mundane beeps of the checkout lines behind him carried on, obviously unaffected by his presence or his actions.

He had no reason to be worried; what they were up to at that moment wasn’t necessarily suspicious in any way, so why the fuck was he so anxious?

He fidgeted as cashiers and patrons in the store continued to chat aimlessly, sometimes the pitter patter of paws joining the mix. The machine in front of him seemed to go agonizingly slow, barely finishing to scratch the final ‘o’ into the cheap metal after several minutes of waiting.

What made it worse perhaps, was the smirking form of his boyfriend beside him as the machine brought up another message on the colorful, bright yellow interface.

“Purchase complete!” It rang out cheerfully, the robotic voice totally unknowing of the lewd intentions behind the couple. “Would you like to create another dog tag?”

_Ugh…_

The taller man beside him shifted, leaning leisurely against the machine, his shit eating grin seeming to grow. “Well Misaki? You done?”

_Fuck you, seriously..._

It wasn’t as if their next…experiment, had been his suggestion. In fact, he hadn’t even spoken it aloud damnit!

They’d been getting ready to watch a bootleg movie, one that hadn’t exactly been released to DVD yet, but was readily available on all kinds of low quality streaming sites. Considering most of their movie nights turned into arguments over the plot that resulted in a make out, or just became make out sessions from the start, the quality of the picture wasn’t a big worry. They’d found the movie on the usual site, and ads for ‘hot singles in your area’ or other vaguely pornographic websites would naturally pop up on the side of the video player. Most times it was easy to ignore them, and sometimes they even joked about the ridiculousness of the exaggerated images. Saruhiko would maybe tease Misaki if the ad contained a topless girl, but aside from that, the ads were scarcely given attention.

The previous night, it had been a guy for once, bouncing a little too enthusiastically on something Misaki could only guess the nature of. He got ready to click the full screen on the video player, trying to do so before Saruhiko could have the chance to say something to him, but he froze before he could even move the cursor, amber eyes widening to the size of plates.

It wasn’t the man that caught his eye, given that he wasn’t extraordinary looking, especially compared to Saruhiko. In fact, his brain was so focused on the porn star’s neck that he didn’t even have room to be embarrassed. Around the guy’s neck was a tight, dark red collar, dog tags included as the gif replayed over and over, obnoxious font urging the watcher to ‘click the link’ appearing after every rotation. Misaki’s breath had hitched, throat suddenly turning dry as his mind conjured up unhelpful images of Saruhiko in the same compromising position…and in several others. Not good. Well, very good. Or… _crap._

Soon after, he’d felt pressure against his side, and he was aware that Saruhiko was leaning on him, breath tickling the redhead’s neck as the taller commented teasingly. “Hmm, uh oh,” he stated, running a hand over Misaki’s thigh. “Looks like someone has an idea.”

Misaki only swallowed, nodding slowly in return.

‘Uh oh’ was right.

Misaki returned to the present, shooting a rather menacing glare at his partner. “I-I’ll decide when I’m done asshole!” Misaki defiantly shoved more money into the machine, waiting for the familiar customization screen to pop back up and let him type in his chosen inscription for the tag.

He grinned, somewhat triumphantly, when he noticed Saruhiko’s smirk fall away into a look of mild confusion.

“You realize one doesn’t cost that much right? You put in enough for two more,” Saruhiko informed, like he was scolding a child.

“I know how much one costs dumbass, now shut up and let me think,” Misaki replied back in a hushed whisper, really not wanting to draw attention from other customers. He…hadn’t exactly thought about what he would put on the other two tags, mostly just wanting to defy Saruhiko’s mocking. He stared at the screen angrily, his eye twitching as he continued to tap his foot furiously against the tile.

“You’re taking forever.”

“Do you see a fucking line?”

“We still have to buy the collar,” Saruhiko informed, amused smile returning. “And knowing you, you’ll take forever with that too.”

“The hell I will! I—” Misaki flushed, still trying to focus on the blank line of the screen in front of him, which was waiting for him to type in a name. He dropped his voice to a hushed mumble, a pout joining his response. “I already know what type I want, stupid.”

“That so?”

“It is _fucking so_!”

“Well hurry then Misaki,” Saruhiko said in a sing song, glancing around before he ran a hand along Misaki’s tensed arm gradually. The touch appeared innocent, but Misaki knew better from his boyfriend, and couldn’t help but intake a sharp breath at the thought of what would be happening as soon as they got home.

_Fuck, okay._

Then he looked at Saruhiko, really looked at him. The striking blue eyes and slender face, clean and dry. It wouldn’t be for long though, Misaki’s inner self reminded, knowing that soon it would be covered in sweat, the beautiful dark locks matted to Saruhiko’s forehead as the taller moaned and writhed. His slender body, his long legs, all the areas where Misaki loved to grab and mark as his own. The little voice in the back of his head seemed to chant at him, _all yours. All yours to have._

His eyes darkened, and Saruhiko seemed to mirror his train of thought, returning his intense look with one of his own. Misaki sighed, hands clenching into fists, and had to remind himself of where they were, lest his imagination run wild.

He knew what to write now.

Reluctantly turning back to the screen, he began to type excitedly. As he entered the first tag, the scratching sound started up again, and he gladly selected a design for the item. The first one had been a generic red heart, much to Saruhiko’s displeasure, so this time he picked the classic circle design, smirking at his boyfriend’s stunned expression at the name he put on it.

“How bold of you Misaki,” the taller laughed, unconsciously grabbing his neck from anticipation.

“Eh? Say that again!” Misaki yelled, flushing as a few customers looked his way. “A-anyways, you act like I’ve never done anything bold.”

“True but, it’s still my job to point it out.”

“It’s really not.” Misaki rolled his eyes, turning back to the screen and thinking about his third tag. He squinted, wracking his head for options before a brilliant smirk broke out across his face. Saruhiko would hate him, but it was so worth it.

Cheekily, he typed in the simple four letter word, pressing enter before his boyfriend had any chance of stopping him, and happily selected the dog bone design.

When the second tag finished and dropped down into the box with a clink, the scratching of the third and final tag started up.

Misaki tried to hold back laughter as he felt Saruhiko’s unamused gaze on him. “Misaki…”

“W-what?”

“ _Stop that_ ,” Saruhiko said, his tone sharp like the daggers he probably wished he had at that moment.

“Stop what? I’m not doing—”

“I can see your shoulders shaking,” Saruhiko growled, scowling again as the third tag clinked into the delivery box below.

Misaki dove for them just a split second before Saruhiko did, managing to secure them safely in his own hands. He chuckled at the cute pout that graced Saruhiko’s features, a shit eating grin now his to wear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself,” Misaki said as he happily skipped towards the collar aisle.

“Can we just get out of the fucking pet store now?”

\--

“I don’t understand why you just didn’t get the collar from an adult store online,” Saruhiko mused. “Would’ve saved us the trip…”

“We’d still have had to get the tags somewhere dumbass!” Misaki glared as he fumbled with the collar, sweaty palms making the process of hooking the dog tags onto it all the more difficult. “Fuck!”

“You’re a weird one…” Saruhiko smirked in Misaki’s direction, smoothly walking over to where the redhead was seated on their small couch. “Did you really need the tags?”

Saruhiko’s tone changed to one of discontentment as he remembered said items, critically examining the names etched into the pieces of metal.

“Yes,” Misaki said smugly, exclaiming in triumph as he hooked the last tag successfully onto the collar. “And anyways, the adult store didn’t have what I was looking for…”

“Misaki, it’s a _collar._ ”

“T-the ones online were too tight! I wanted—”

Fuck.

Saruhiko froze, face breaking out into his look of pure, total jerk face delight. “Hmm?”

“I-I mean I didn’t want it to hurt you or anything, this one’s loose so it’ll bounce—”

Well shit.

Saruhiko promptly sat himself right in Misaki’s lap, making any escape (as if Misaki would’ve wanted it), more difficult. “So dirty Misaki, sure you don’t want me to wear ears too?”

“Fuck you,” Misaki muttered with a bright flush, but didn’t push the other away. Instead, he wrapped his arms firmly around Saruhiko’s slender waist, putting them closer together.

“I think I’ll like it,” Misaki whispered, running his free hand up Saruhiko’s side, reveling in the little shivers he got in response.

Saruhiko snorted, caressing Misaki’s neck. “We’ll see.”

Misaki chuckled, giving in to the touch. He kissed Saruhiko’s chin first, then delivered little pecks all over the taller’s face and jawline, missing his mouth on purpose. Saruhiko still appeared smug, and Misaki glared at him one last time before pulling him in for a deep kiss, the collar jingling in his hand. Saruhiko hummed happily, wasting no time in pushing his tongue into Misaki’s hot mouth, playfully moving the slick muscle over the roof of it, laughing when Misaki gasped from the tickling sensation. As revenge, Misaki pulled back to nip at the other’s bottom lip, flicking his tongue out occasionally to graze the other’s. Their breath mingled hotly, and suddenly Misaki was feeling too warm even in his tank top and shorts. Feeling the material of the collar still in his hand, Misaki remembered what the whole point of their outing had been, and wound his arms around his boyfriend more firmly as he moved to get off the couch. Saruhiko sighed into his mouth, and his legs tightened around the redhead’s waist as Misaki lifted him up suddenly. Misaki’s hands tightly squeezed Saruhiko’s ass as his strong arms picked the taller up and carried him to their bedroom, collar clinking with each step.

Saruhiko broke the kiss, breath coming out in heavy pants. “Wait…the bag,” the taller sighed, pointing to a paper bag left on their ratty coffee table.

Oh yeah. The leash had been an impulse buy, something that had excited Misaki’s attention…and fantasies, right before they left the store. Misaki shuddered at the idea of clipping it onto Saruhiko soon.

“Y-yeah,” Misaki whispered, quickly snatching the bag before bracing his hands back on his boyfriend’s ass. He felt Saruhiko jerk from the touch, and the small amount of friction produced by it had Misaki quickening his steps.

Misaki placed Saruhiko down, a little too gently given what they were about to do, onto their large bed, staring into the desire clouded eyes.

Misaki swallowed, raising a hand to tug at the top of Fushimi’s shirt. “You ready?”

Saruhiko just gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles, the ones only reserved for Misaki during their most intimate moments, full of love and anticipation. Wordlessly, Saruhiko removed his shirt and threw it across the room, not caring if later Misaki would berate him or not. He took the collar from Misaki’s hand, licking his lips before latching it around his neck with a quiet click.

The image was better than Misaki imagined, the collar loose and hanging off Saruhiko’s slim neck deliciously, still leaving room for Misaki to nip and suck at the tender flesh there. When Saruhiko looked up at him, head tilting too innocently for the situation, the tags clanked against each other, and Misaki couldn’t hold back a groan as he read each name written clearly on the cute shapes.

Saruhiko nodded, and Misaki remembered how Saruhiko couldn’t speak unless commanded now.

Fuck.

Misaki’s whole body shook with excitement, his brain now realizing how much control and power he had. Part of him probably seemed worried though, since Saruhiko raised a hand to grasp Misaki’s own, silently encouraging him, as if saying ‘you won’t hurt me.’

It was all the permission Misaki needed. He tore the plain, black leash from the bag, hooking it to the collar clumsily. He lifted Saruhiko’s hips, pulling down his pants and underwear so that the taller was completely naked apart from his neck.

He didn’t exactly know what to do at first, but as he greedily eyed Saruhiko’s half-hard cock, he started getting clear ideas.

Pushing his boyfriend back, Misaki started to assault his lithe body with licks and kisses, sucking underneath the collar several times to leave what would soon be large, purple marks. Saruhiko whimpered, attempting to bare his neck for Misaki more.

Misaki greatly took the hint, latching on to even more areas, swiping his tongue over every abused piece of sweet skin his boyfriend had to offer.

“Louder,” Misaki muttered against the skin, biting down onto an over sensitive spot a little harshly. It had the desired effect. Saruhiko yelped, humming in pleasure as an uncharacteristic flush spread over his face. This aspect of the scenario had been what Misaki was most excited about, since getting Saruhiko to actually let his voice out was always promising. Saruhiko’s face scrunched up in reluctance, but he nodded regardless, willing to indulge Misaki.

He sucked one last time, making a sixth mark on Saruhiko’s slender neck before sitting back on his knees. They exchanged a dazed look, Saruhiko’s chest heaving as he smiled drunkenly at Misaki. Teasingly, the taller removed his glasses and set them down on the nightstand, knowing Misaki loved when he could see his whole face. As Misaki tensed, Saruhiko ran a finger up his own chest until it reached one of the dog tags, and he jingled one absentmindedly. It was the red heart, the one with Saruhiko’s name simply etched onto it.

Swallowing, Misaki pushed the hand away, grabbing the collar to pull Saruhiko’s head up harshly, crashing their lips together in a sloppy excuse for a kiss. Saruhiko moaned into his mouth, giving in to Misaki’s request to hear him more.

Dropping Saruhiko back down, Misaki ran the pads of his thumbs over the other’s nipples, smirking when Saruhiko’s back arched into the touch, his body squirming almost wildly. Usually, Saruhiko wouldn’t let him do this for long, despite the fact that it made him feel so good. Misaki assumed he was embarrassed by his reactions, but now he didn’t have much choice. Misaki was in control.

He continued to tweak the sensitive buds, rolling them in between his fingers and squeezing. He’d occasionally pull at them, bringing them up while Saruhiko thrashed on the bed, a flurry of completely wrecked noises flowing freely from his mouth as Misaki messed with him. The redhead leaned down, pointing his tongue to lick at one of Saruhiko’s nipples, alternating between slow circular motions and quick, random flicks. After paying ample attention to the now red nub, Misaki eagerly started to suck at the other, puckering his lips around the nipple and not caring that drool was leaking from his mouth and onto his boyfriend’s chest.

At this point, Saruhiko’s erection stood up fully, and he whined whenever Misaki’s hips would accidentally brush against it. The added stimulation of Misaki licking his chest had Saruhiko thrusting his hips up, desperately searching for friction as he moaned helplessly from the treatment. The tags moved together loudly from his wriggling, delighting Misaki to an unbelievable extent.

Saruhiko panted heavily as Misaki moved away, a few pleasured sobs falling out of his mouth as the redhead grabbed his hips and ground them up, allowing Saruhiko to feel the prominent bulge in the other’s shorts. Normally, Saruhiko would’ve protested about Misaki’s clothed state, but he remained quiet, hoping that he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

In the meantime though, it was torture.

Misaki continued to grind their hips together steadily, wanting to prolong the experience as much as possible. Plus, he hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.

“Hey, Saruhiko,” Misaki said, his voice hoarse and completely drunk with lust. Saruhiko did his best to meet his gaze, but the fierce pleasure below was making it hard to keep his eyes open. He knew he probably looked like a mess, his eyes barely cracked open as more indecent sounds continued to escape his lips with every movement of Misaki’s body. He badly wanted to revert to his usual self, seal his lips shut and keep the sounds in. Something about how Misaki was looking at him though, as if he were the hottest thing in the world, had him continuing with the play.

Misaki smirked at the other’s expression, wanting to burn it into his mind forever. He’d sure have fun teasing the other later, but for now…

“What does this say?” Misaki reached forward, grabbing the second tag, a classic blue circle that matched Saruhiko’s eyes. He raised the collar a bit, and it was loose enough that he could put the tag in Saruhiko’s field of vision.

Saruhiko couldn’t read the words clearly, as they were blurred due to his lack of glasses, but he recognized the shape from earlier. He flushed, yanking his head away and attempting to bury the side of his face into the pillow. Misaki grabbed his jaw though, stunned even with himself at his boldness. He made Saruhiko face him again, firmly keeping his head in place by the chin.

“C’mon, s-speak,” Misaki voiced, clearing his throat. As if to prove he was serious, he stopped his grinding with a hiss, unpleased with the loss of pleasure as his cock twitched with want. It would be worth it though.

Saruhiko gloomily muttered something, hips attempting to push up to chase the lost contact helplessly. Misaki held his hips down, strong enough to do so with one hand while the other gripped Saruhiko’s jaw. “Didn’t catch that.”

Saruhiko growled, trying to jerk his hips out of Misaki’s grip. “Misaki’s! It says Misaki’s alright?” The taller murmured, shooting Misaki a pout. The hand on his jaw was removed, returning to its previous place on his hip. “Who would’ve thought you were so possess—”

Misaki chose to continue his thrusting at that exact moment, and Saruhiko was cut off, a loud yell tearing from his throat as Misaki chuckled.

_Yeah, I am. Because you’re mine._

 Misaki hissed again, now very aware of the tightness of his pants. Taking his hands away from Saruhiko, he threw off his tank top, allowing his boyfriend to ogle his muscled chest.

Wasting no time, he unbuckled his pants, sitting back and lifting his hips to effectively slide them off along with his underwear. At the same time, Saruhiko gratefully spread his legs, exposing his hole to Misaki, silently begging for the main event.

It was tempting, and Misaki groaned as precum from Saruhiko’s cock leaked down and over the waiting entrance, just waiting to be stretched open. But hell, if he wasn’t going to milk this for all it was worth!

Instead of giving into his boyfriend’s neediness, Misaki look hold of the leash, yanking Saruhiko forward a bit. The taller cried out in surprise, looking at Misaki in disbelief as he slowly obeyed, sitting up on the bed while Misaki only grinned smugly. Never breaking eye contact despite his blushing face, Misaki moved off the bed, standing up and holding his cock before throwing Saruhiko an expectant glance.

Saruhiko got the picture, Misaki could see it in the way his eyes caught fire. Still, what was the fun in waiting?

He yanked the leash again, gently still, not wanting to hurt Saruhiko. His boyfriend only stared at him dumbly though, raising his eyebrows as if challenging him.

_Seriously?!_

As if to further illustrate his point, Saruhiko tugged back on the leash, harsher than Misaki had, and the redhead immediately understood.

_Fine, you asked for it._

Misaki pulled brutally on the leash, causing Saruhiko to fall forward on the bed, bracing himself on his hands and knees.

“C’mere…” Misaki instructed, pumping his cock lightly as Saruhiko climbed down off the bed on all fours. Misaki couldn’t help but stare as his ass moved while he maneuvered over, all the way until he was seated nicely in front of Misaki’s leaking dick, hands flat on the floor in front of him. Misaki yanked the leash again, causing Saruhiko’s cheek make contact with his dick, precum smearing across his cheek. Saruhiko licked up and down the erection, bringing a hand up to grasp it and effectively slicking it up before taking it all in one go, forcing it into his mouth hungrily.

Misaki gasped, moaning like mad as Saruhiko’s mouth moved enthusiastically on his cock, obscene wet noises being produced as a result. Misaki had to let go of the leash to grab his boyfriend’s hair in a vice grip, messing it up without care as he attempted to steady himself.

“Fuck, S-Saruhiko,” Misaki groaned. “You’re so fucking good at this…hm…ah shit… _ah_!”

Misaki began to thrust into the eager mouth at Saruhiko’s fast pace, loving when he’d feel Saruhiko’s nose press into the sparse hair at the base of his cock. The slick noises echoed throughout the room along with Misaki’s cries of pleasure as he continued to fuck Saruhiko’s mouth with fervor. Saruhiko began to moan too, sending wonderful vibrations up Misaki’s dick. In addition, Saruhiko used his hands to fondle Misaki’s balls, massaging them and occasionally running his fingers back further to tease at Misaki’s backside.

The dog tags clinked together wildly as Misaki kept moving his cock down Saruhiko’s throat, occasionally hitting the redhead’s thighs during particularly deep thrusts. He could feel Saruhiko’s tongue running along the sides of his length like it was something delectable, only adding to the heat building in Misaki’s lower belly. His cock twitched inside the skilled mouth, and he knew he had to stop soon, lest he come too early…

Pulling Saruhiko’s head away with an erotic pop, Misaki met the other’s gaze, nearly losing it. Saruhiko kept his mouth open, allowing the mixture of saliva and precum to drip out of his mouth and onto the floor, droplets sometimes catching on his chest and the dog tags. His lips were swollen and red, and his hair was sticking up in all directions except for where it was stuck against Saruhiko’s sweaty forehead. The dark marks on his neck had finally settled too, making the area discolored, pure evidence of Misaki’s possessiveness.

He grunted, pulling Saruhiko’s jaw down more so that his tongue would stick out, and watched as more saliva leaked down over Saruhiko’s chin and his hand.

“Fuck Saruhiko, get on the bed,” Misaki said, unhooking the leash from the collar as an afterthought. It would only get in the way at that point on. Saruhiko scrambled up, never breaking their intense gaze as he laid back down in the center of the bed, bringing his legs up and spreading his cheeks with his hands, inviting Misaki to push into him.

Grabbing the lube in their nightstand, Misaki hopped back onto the bed as well, pouring a generous amount into his hand. Perhaps too suddenly, he pushed a finger inside, and Saruhiko jumped, but pushed down on the digit impatiently regardless. He still was obeying the rule of not speaking, but Misaki could tell he desperately wanted to yell for Misaki to get on with it due to the piercing look in his eyes.

Being needy at that point as well, Misaki crammed another finger inside, curling both digits upwards. His fingers weren’t as long or deft as Saruhiko’s, but he still managed to barely graze his boyfriend’s prostate, groaning himself when Saruhiko cried out noisily, clawing at his abdomen from the overwhelming bliss coursing through his body.

Misaki took the moment to thank his lucky stars for his libidinous boyfriend before pushing in a third finger, scissoring the digits quickly. He couldn’t take his eyes off Saruhiko’s face, focusing on the dried precum on those reddened lips. Saruhiko’s form gleamed with sweat, and Misaki couldn’t resist leaning down to lick a trail from his boyfriend’s abdomen to his neck, stopping to giving teasing sucks to the man’s oversensitive nipples before finally pulling his fingers out of the clenching ass.

Before Misaki pressed inside though, he had an idea. Looking back at the collar, he licked his lips. What was the point of the thing anyways if it wasn’t going to be used to its full potential?

Grabbing Saruhiko’s hips, Misaki rolled them over, causing Saruhiko to gasp in surprise. Misaki groaned from the pressure, and blinked up at the new display above him. The taller was now straddling Misaki’s hips, a familiar position those days, but one that never got any less sexy.

Not even after several instances of falling off the bed, or of one of their legs cramping up from the exertion. That had been a day…

Misaki raised an eyebrow, as if asking if the position was alright, and Saruhiko just nodded fervently, grabbing Misaki’s dick behind him and running the head over his entrance. Misaki hissed and moved his hands to squeeze Saruhiko’s ass, prying his cheeks apart to tease the other’s ass more as he felt his dick begin to slip inside the wonderful heat.

Saruhiko’s thighs shook, and Misaki pet them as Saruhiko lowered himself down all the way, trying to resist just thrusting up crazily. “ _Shit_ …ah, Saru…I love you…”

He heard Saruhiko whimper, and the taller’s hands balled up into fists at Misaki’s confession, still not used to the random professions of love even after more than a year of dating.

Saruhiko did his best to click his tongue, but nodded none the less, the best he could do on the spot and with Misaki’s dick crammed inside him.

Soon, Saruhiko was bouncing quickly on Misaki’s cock, hands now braced on the redhead’s thighs. Wet, slapping noises filled the room as he lifted himself up as far as he could each time, slamming back down with more vigor than the last. Misaki gripped the sides of Saruhiko’s body, fondling the other’s torso, running his fingers over his abdomen and nipples feverishly while he thrust upwards into Saruhiko with abandon.

“M-Misaki…mm, I— _hah!”_ Saruhiko twitched violently as his prostate was struck mercilessly, the rest of his attempts at forming words just coming out as useless babbles and cries. The bed creaked, the wood having grown tired due to their daily activities, but Misaki was too lost to ponder buying a new bed.

Misaki had his eyes trained to Saruhiko’s neck, the collar bouncing furiously now, the tags sometimes hitting Saruhiko in the face. Although they were moving quickly and the words etched on them were but a blur, Misaki could make out the last tag, the silver dog bone. Misaki smirked, taking in the full picture. Saruhiko, riding his dick like it was the best thing ever, body and mouth thoroughly toyed with.

He looked perfect and unbelievably sexy. No wonder Misaki had thought it a good idea to etch ‘babe’ in bold print, right on the last tag.

Sitting up, Misaki wrapped his arms around Saruhiko’s waist in a hug, pounding up and into his tight ass erratically. He was so close…

He reached down between them, stroking Saruhiko’s dick quickly while the other kept crying out, rapidly approaching his climax. Misaki kissed his neck, nudging the collar with his nose as Saruhiko let out choked moans.

“Misaki, w-wait…I’m—you’re— _ah!_ ”

Saruhiko came, spilling out onto Misaki’s hand while the redhead kept simultaneously jerking him off and plunging into him. The white dribbles rolled down Misaki’s hand, and before he knew it, he was being pushed over the edge.

With one final slam into Saruhiko, Misaki was spilling himself into his boyfriend until he was milked dry, stilling only for a moment before allowing Saruhiko to flop back onto the bed from exhaustion.

Their chests heaved, and Misaki slumped forward onto his trembling hands, not quite ready to join Saruhiko in post coital cuddling. Reaching forward, he pulled Saruhiko’s ass cheeks apart again, watching as the beginning of his essence began to bubble out of the taller’s fucked hole. He blushed, the reality of their scandalous act starting to dawn on him. Regardless, he stuffed his fingers inside Saruhiko, naughtily pulling out globs of his cum and following it as it dripped onto the sheets, vaguely noting how he would have to do laundry. His fingers scratched more at the entrance, smearing the fluid over Saruhiko’s inner thighs when he got a particularly decent amount out of him. Misaki looked perplexed with his own actions, obviously still in a lust drunk daze.

Saruhiko groaned in response, hands going over his face in either mortification or overstimulation. “Misaki…”

Misaki smiled fondly, quitting his ministrations and scooting up to Saruhiko’s face. Gently, he unhooked the collar, lifting Saruhiko’s head to remove it. There were a few red marks from where it had chaffed the other’s neck, and Misaki leaned down to sweetly kiss the marks in apology.

“Sorry if I hurt you,” Misaki whispered in between kisses, pushing Saruhiko’s messy hair away from his face affectionately.

Saruhiko looked over at him, squinting in mock confusion. Then it dawned on Misaki.

“O-oh! Right! Um…emoji,” Misaki muttered, rubbing his neck sheepishly. They’d discussed the safe word the previous night, not wanting to bother with details right before having sex.

“Idiot, I’m fine,” Saruhiko whispered, his voice raspy. He grimaced when he moved his neck, shooting his boyfriend a half-hearted glare. “Went a little overboard with the marks though…”

Misaki blushed, trying to find an excuse but only sputtering uselessly. “W-well I…fuck you okay? So I got into it…”

Next thing he knew, Saruhiko was kissing him sweetly, rolling over until he was settled nicely against Misaki. “Yeah you did, it wasn’t...bad.”

Misaki rolled his eyes, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

“So meaning, we can totally do it again?”

Saruhiko stared at him blankly, then grabbed the collar lying nearby, jingling it in his hand before giving Misaki a wide smirk.

“Am I Misaki’s?”

The question was asked as if expecting an obvious answer, Saruhiko’s smirk growing bigger as Misaki returned it.

“You bet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me please.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this, it was a nice break from my longer WIPs! Thanks for reading! My next smut trade is sarumi so yeahhh stay tuned ;)
> 
> Big thanks to EmeraldWaves, my wonderful beta!


End file.
